


Сочувствие Маферату

by Sellaginella



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тень населяет множество духов, воплощающих наши добродетели. Это духи сострадания, справедливости, любви... веры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сочувствие Маферату

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sympathy for Maferath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284939) by [Rhiannon87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon87/pseuds/Rhiannon87). 



> АУшная АУ, в которой Андерс слился не со Справедливостью, а с Верой. Переводчик предполагает, что предыстория там подобна Авейкенингу, поэтому Вера - мужского пола. После Справедливости, думаю, читатель сможет с этим жить)))

Любить пророка нелегко.

Все началось с малого. Он разговаривал с пациентами, с магами Подпольного сопротивления, с их друзьями.  
_Всегда_ с их друзьями – а те поддразнивали его за эту неотступность от идей. Изабела жаловалась, что ударившись в религию, Андерс позабыл, что такое веселье.

Хоук не была с ней согласна. В конце концов, убеждения Андерса ничего не говорили о целибате.

И так как все началось с малого, поначалу было совсем не трудно. Андерс по-прежнему большую часть времени вел себя совершенно нормально, не отказываясь играть с кошками, рассказывать шутки и проводить время в таверне. У Хоук не было и тени сомнения, что он ее любит. Она знала, что Вера не одобрял, но в то время Андерс еще мог закатить глаза и назвать духа ворчливым занудой, прежде чем повалить ее на кровать.

Но его и дух Тени нельзя было остановить. Им открылось видение преображенного мира, переродившейся Песни, магов, свободно живущих среди родных и друзей. Они – он – обязаны были воплотить это в жизнь.

– Я хочу, чтобы они все могли обрести то, что есть у нас с тобой, – говорил он Хоук, и под взглядом Андерса ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласиться.  
\--  
Люди боготворили его. Андерс всегда очаровывал их своими яркими улыбками и прекрасными словами. Они стекались поначалу в его клинику, а после на рынки Верхнего города, чтобы послушать Андерса, получить от него исцеление. С каждым днем толпы росли. Священники и храмовники отказывались от своих клятв, чтобы следовать за Андерсом.

Его называли Сыном Андрасте, а он и не пытался их поправлять. Хоук могла быть их Защитницей, но Андерс стал их Пророком, и за его сиянием немногие могли разглядеть тех, кто находился в тени Андерса.  
На Киркволл надвигалась война, и Хоук видела все меньше Андерса и все больше Веры. Как-то ночью, пролежав в холодной кровати несколько часов без сна, Хоук в бешенстве ворвалась в кабинет. Андерс сидел за столом, продолжая писать. О, теперь он постоянно делал записи, собирая воедино слова Андрасте и свои, чтобы из них создать остов новой религии.

– Если бы я ушла, ты бы вообще обратил внимание? – спросила Хоук.

Андерс поднял на нее взгляд, залитый белым свечением Веры, и Хоук осознала, что в тот момент он не имеет понятия, кто она такая. А потом Андерс моргнул, и свечение исчезло, оставив только мягкий взгляд карих глаз, в которые она влюбилась все эти годы назад.

– Что? О чем ты? – спросил Андерс.

Хоук проглотила всхлип и обхватила себя руками.

– Я не должна _умолять_ своего любимого вернуться в постель, – пояснила она, – ты просидел здесь три ночи, Андерс.

Андерс перевел взгляд на стол, заваленный пачками бумаг, и покачал головой.

– Три ночи? – пробормотал он, – Должно быть, потерял счет времени.

Он это так называл. Не «провалы в памяти», не «передал контроль над телом духу внутри», просто… «потерял счет времени». Хоук опустила взгляд, смаргивая слезы, и пожалела, что любит его так сильно, иначе бы ей удалось исполнить свою угрозу и уйти.

Андерс обнял ее, целуя волосы и шепча слова извинений и заверения в любви. Хоук уткнулась в его плечо и разрешила себе поверить ему, потому что это было не так больно, как сомнения.  
\--  
Спустя три года после смерти Наместника Орсино публично поддержал Андерса и его Новую Песнь. Меридит пригрозила казниться всех магов, начиная с лжепророка. Хуже угрозы она не могла бы и выбрать.

Люди Кирквола собрались в Церковном дворе, требуя, чтобы Меридит казнили, магов освободили, а Эльтина отринула сан и дала Андерсу занять свое место. Рыцарь-Командор приказала храмовникам разогнать толпу.

В конце концов, храмовники уничтожили друг друга. Лоялисты Мередит и сторонники Андерса схватились у границы Казематов. Меридит умерла, а Андерс взобрался по ступеням Церкви. Когда он пообещал привести верующих в новую эру, Хоук была рядом с ним, как и всегда. Толпа ликовала, и Андерс распростер руки, а свет переполнявшей его Веры горел ярче солнца.  
\--  
Владычица Церкви и те немногие, что остались ей верны, бежали в Старкхэвен. Себастьян клялся, что Киркволл будет захвачен, а лжепророка бросят на мечи. Андерс, услышав про угрозы, легко улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

– Каждому нужен хороший заклятый враг, верно?

Он был лидером, лицом, символом Новой Песни. Хоук и Орсино взяли на себя бремя администраторов, которым необходимо было управлять городом, решать, что делать с только что обретшими свободу магами, придумывать, как поступить с храмовниками. С открытием Казематов отступники со всей Вольной Марки начали стекаться в Киркволл. Круг продолжил свое существование, но уже не в качестве тюрьмы, а как место обучения. Юные маги учились управлять своими силами, и каждый вечер они могли возвращаться к семьям. Оставшиеся с ними храмовники теперь назвались Орденом Солнца, отказавшись от пламенеющего меча ради божественного света.

На какое-то время все стало воплощением их мечтаний. В Киркволе наступил мир, и Хоук и Андерс были счастливы вместе.

Разумеется, долго так продолжаться не могло. Верховная Жрица объявила на город Священный поход, который возглавил принц Ваэль, и легионы храмовников со всего Тедаса потянулись к Киркволлу. Узнав об этом, Хоук пришла в ужас. Андерс лишь улыбнулся:

– Слова Андрасте разошлись по миру, лишь когда она стала мученицей, - с горящим взглядом произнес он.  
– Ради этого ты пожертвуешь Киркволлом? – закричала Хоук, схватив Андерса за плечи, – Пожертвуешь мной?

Он улыбнулся ей с любовью и нежностью и прижался к ее лбу своим.

– Мы вдохновим весь мир, – сказал он. – Нас запомнят навечно.

Хоук знала, что это ложь. Запомнят его. А она станет сноской внизу страницы, незначительной деталью, знать про которую будут только самые преданные своему делу историки.

В конечном счете ей удалось уговорить Андерса покинуть Киркволл хотя бы для того, чтобы продолжать разносить его послание. Один город можно остановить, но дюжину заглушить не удастся. Сердце Хоук разбивалось от мысли, что продолжать жить его заставляет вера, а не ее любовь.  
\--  
Искательница нашла ее, когда Хоук срезала путь задворками города в глубине Неварры. Иначе как актом отчаяния, этот поступок нельзя было назвать. Церковь рушилась, Круги обрели свободу, а храмовники либо переходили на сторону Андерса, либо умирали в бессчетных и безуспешных Походах. Андерс был прав: спустя десять лет кто-то, похожий на него, сможет любить кого-то, похожего на нее, и некому будет их разлучить (и, Создатель, как ликовала толпа, когда он взял Хоук за руки и пообещал сотворить такой мир).

– Ты можешь остановить насилие, – начала Искательница, – столько смертей уже произошло, но ты можешь все остановить. Выдай его нам, и мы все исправим.

Хоук молча смотрела на нее. Искательница умоляюще подалась вперед.

– Ты спасешь Церковь, – сказала она, – и тебя никогда не забудут.

– Так же, как мы не забываем Маферата? – с насмешкой спросила Хоук и пронзила Искательницу мечом. Перешагнув через истекающую кровью женщину, она продолжила свой путь. Любить пророка нелегко, но для Хоук забвение было лучше предательства.

Андерс ждал ее дома. Хоук поцеловала его, улыбнулась и повела в спальню их убежища. Не было причины говорить ему о произошедшем, да и расскажи она, Андерс бы не удивился. Она не была предателем-военачальником, а он восставшим варваром.

Андерс был гораздо большим.


End file.
